


touch-me-not

by aizashira



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour pls dont judge me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Yuta keeps buying random indoor plants in a local plant shop as an excuse to see more of the hot Chinese cashier guy and Johnny is kinda sick of it.





	touch-me-not

As Johnny opens the door to his shared apartment and sees another random indoor plant, he was now completely sure: he was not having it anymore.

Sure, it was cute how Yuta was finally in love and stopped being a fucking hoe to every hot guy he meets but this was getting out of hand.

Maybe, it was because Yuta has never fallen in love before and is thus, a noob.

But he is honestly the dumbest noob Johnny has ever seen. Not to mention he has the cringiest love story known to man, not even his boyfriend, Ten, could compete with Yuta's gayness.

Yuta had fallen in love at first sight with the Chinese cashier guy in a random flower shop next to Ten's university and he was spending every cent he could find in buying plants so he could have an excuse to see him.

The boy was one of the most confident men Johnny has met, but when it comes to that Chinese cashier guy, he was as shy as a female protagonist of a shoujo manga.

And now, Johnny, who's sharing an apartment with lovestruck Yuta, has to go through the torture of seeing dead plants all over their apartment because Yuta can't take care of things for shit and he's unwilling to throw them away just for the fact that they "each have special memories of him".

Johnny was going crazy.

He once threw one away and Yuta wouldn't talk to him at all until he promised to help him get Chinese cashier guy's name (which happens to be Winwin, which Johnny got just by fucking _talking to him_.)

"Did he buy another plant?" Ten asked as he came into the apartment. Johnny could only heave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm so sick of this!" He screamed into a cushion.

"Why don't we just help them get together?" Ten suggested. "I've been acquainted with Winwin before, I could probably get in a word or two."

Johnny looked at his boyfriend with extremely grateful eyes. "I love you," he says, tackling Ten into a hug.

Ten chuckles, "I love you too. Let's get those two together."

.....

Yuta pushed through the doors of the flower shop, hearing the familiar ringing of bells.

He inhaled the scent of nature (is what he calls it) and picks out a new plant. He heard Bonsai trees weren't much work, so he could _probably_ take care of that one just fine.

He took a deep breath and readied himself for another long-awaited interaction. Turning to the cashier register he locked eyes with...

... someone _not_ Winwin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuta whisper screamed at Ten.

"I'm working?" Ten said, showing off his green apron with the words " _Dong_ _Flower_ _Shop_ " embedded.

"Why?" Yuta demanded, "You don't even _like_ nature!"

"I could have had a change of heart!" Ten defended. He moved closer to Yuta. "And I really need the money, gymnastics lessons aren't cheap, you know."

At the front of the shop, Johnny moved the collar of his coat up a bit more to hide his face. He'd been staring at the same plant for the whole time Yuta was there and luckily, the noob never noticed. His black hat, sunglasses, coat, and fake mustache were too good a disguise for him.

He heard the familiar ding of bells whenever someone opens the store door and turned to see Winwin carrying a box full of supplies and found the perfect chance. He stretched his leg out, in the very same spot Winwin placed his foot causing the latter to trip and almost fall.

But not before Yuta swoops in and...

... saves the box he was carrying.

"I got it!" Yuta announced, proudly carrying the box.

Ten looked at Johnny with a look that just screamed, " _Are you fucking serious?_ " and proceeded to bury his hands in his face before murmuring, "Help him, you idiot."

Fortunately, Yuta finally got something and realized his mistake.

"Oh my god!" He said, grabbing Winwin's arms and helping him up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Winwin yelped. "M-my ankle..."

"It's sprained!" Yuta said, scrambling to get a chair and had Winwin sit on it; grabbing another chair, he placed the sprained leg on it. "It's better if it's elevated. I have some bandages in my backpack. Let me get them for a quick sec. Ten, do you have any ice?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Ten said scrambling to the back of the shop to get some ice in the store refrigerator.

As Yuta placed the ice on Winwin's ankle, the latter watched, amazed, "How do you know all this?" he asked.

Yuta blushed a bit. "I- uh- I'm in the soccer team and we tend to get ankle sprains a lot. So I kinda learned how to treat it."

After applying the ice, Yuta wrapped the bandage around Winwin's foot. "There," he smiled, "You probably shouldn't exert too much effort into it for a few days and just rest so it heals faster."

Winwin nodded. "I will. Thank you again..."

"Yuta. My name's Yuta."

"Yuta." Winwin grinned. Yuta felt his heart skip a beat.

They silently stared at each other for a bit until Ten coughed, breaking the silence and the two's little staring contest.

"So, Winwin, are you doing anything next Saturday?" Ten asked.

Winwin shook his head.

"Yuta, are you free next Saturday?" Ten asked again looking at Yuta.

"Well, yeah..." he answered, not really knowing where this was going.

"Oh wow, because I'm not." Ten clapped his hands together, smiling at the two boys. "Why don't _you_ guys do something? Great! It's settled then. Have fun on your date!" Ten waved goodbye, taking off his apron. "My shift's over I'll be going now." He grabbed Johnny's arm, who was still quite busy watching the scene unfold and was not ready to go out, and walked out of the store.

The two were left together. In silence.

Winwin was the first to speak up. "You know, I see you a lot here. You must really like plants."

Yuta rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Ha... Yeah..."

Silence.

"And another thing," Winwin spoke up.  "I actually don't mind the date thing." 

Yuta turned to look at Winwin in surprise. "You don't?"

Winwin laughed. "Yeah. Do _you_ mind?"

Yuta shook his head. "No, not at all!"

Another silence.

"So..." Yuta dragged on. "See you on Saturday?"

Winwin smiled. "See you on Saturday."

Legend says, Yuta never had to buy another indoor plant again.

And Johnny lived happily ever after.


End file.
